Suggestion for IM Background packages
Afghanistan Afghan National Army * Afghan National Army Commando Brigades * Afghan National Army Special Forces Albania Albanian Joint Forces Command * Special Operations Battalion (Albania) Argentina Argentine Air Force * Grupo de Operaciones Especiales Argentine Army * Agrupación de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales ** Regimiento de Asalto Aéreo 601 ** Compañía de Comandos 601 ** Compañía de Comandos 602 * Tropas de Operaciones Especiales de Montaña ** Compañía de Cazadores de Montaña 6 ** Compañía de Cazadores de Montaña 8 Argentine Marine Corps * Agrupación de Comandos Anfibios Argentine National Gendarmerie * Grupo Alacrán * Grupo Monte Argentine Naval Prefecture * Grupo Albatros Argentine Navy * Agrupación de Buzos Tácticos Armenia Special Forces of Armenia Australia See also: Special forces of Australia;Special Operations Command1 * 1st Commando Regiment12 * 2nd Commando Regiment * Special Air Service Regiment (SASR)1 * Special Operations Engineer Regiment Austria Austrian Army * Jagdkommando34 Azerbaijan Azerbaijani Navy * 641st Special Warfare Naval Unit Bahamas Special Forces of the Bahamas Bangladesh * Ministry of Home Affairs ** Rapid Action Battalion, counterterrorism, counterinsurgency ** DMPSWAT, counterterrorism, search and rescue * Bangladesh Army ** President Guard Regiment, presidential and VVIP security ** Special Security Force, specops, VVIP security ** Counter Terrorism & Intelligence Bureau, troop detachment of military intelligence ** Special Services Wing, details classified ** Para Commandos (1st Para Commando Battalion) * Bangladesh Navy ** Special Warfare Diving and Salvage, specops, search and rescue ** ODD 71, details classified * Bangladesh Air Force ** Directorate of Air Intelligence Belarus Armed Forces of Belarus * 5th Separate Spetznaz Brigade Belgium Belgian Land Component * Pathfinders * Special Forces Group56 Brazil Brazilian Air Force * Para-SAR – Special Pararescue Unit- Highly trained paratrooper, trained in evasion and extraction, tactical rescue and survival in hostile environment. Brazilian Army * Brazilian Special Operations Brigade – Brazilian army Special Forces and Commandos ** 1º Batalhão de Forças Especiais Brazilian Navy * COMANF – Batalhão Tonelero -Especial Operations Battalion -(Brazilian Marine commandos). * GRUMEC(Combat Divers Group)- (Unconventional warfare,counter-terrorism and Special reconnaissance). Military Police * BOPE – Special Police Operations Battalion, is the elite special forces unit in the Military Police of Rio de Janeiro State. * COT – Tactical Operations Command, special force of Federal Police. * Grupo de Ações Táticas Especiais – Special Tactics Actions Group, special force of São Paulo military police. * Rondas Ostensivas Tobias de Aguiar – Tobias Aguiar's Ostensive Patrols, special force of the São Paulo military police. Bulgaria * 63rd Maritime Special Reconnaissance Force "Black Sea Sharks" * 68th Special Forces Brigade * SOBT Cambodia Royal Cambodian Army * 911 Special Forces Canada Main article: Canadian Special Operations Forces Command;Canadian Special Operations Forces Command * 427 Special Operations Aviation Squadron (427 SOAS)7 * Canadian Joint Incident Response Unit (CJIRU)8 * Canadian Special Operations Regiment (CSOR)9 * Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2)10 * Task Force Arrowhead11 Chile Main article: Special Forces of Chile;Chilean Air Force * Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales (Special Forces Group) ** Agrupación Antisecuestros Aéreos (Air Counter-Terrorism Group) ** Comandos de Aviación (Aviation Commandos) ** Paracaidistas de Busqueda, Salvamento y Rescate (Parachute Search, Rescue and Recovery) Chilean Army * Brigada de Operaciones Especiales "Lautaro" ** 1º Batallón de Paracaidistas "Pelantaru" (1st Parachute Battalion "Pelantaru") ** 1º Compañía de Comandos "Iquique" (1st Commandos Company "Iquique") ** 10º Compañía de Comandos (10th Commandos Company) ** 13º Compañía de Comandos "Escorpión" (13th Commandos Company "Escorpión") ** Grupo Especial de Montaña (Special Group Mountain) Chilean Navy * Grupo de Abordaje y Registro de la Armada (GARA) * Comando de Fuerzas Especiales (Special Forces Command) ** Buzos Tácticos de la Armada (Tactical Divers of the Navy) ** Equipo de Intervención Rápida (Rapid Intervention Team) People's Republic of China People's Armed Police * Immediate Action Unit * Snow Leopard Commando Unit * Special Police Unit People's Liberation Army Marine Corps * People's Liberation Army Marine Corps Special Operations Forces People's Liberation Army Ground Force * People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces12 * Guangzhou Military Region Special Forces Unit * Chengdu Military Region Special Forces Unit, nicknamed "Falcon" * Beijing Military Region Special Forces Unit * Shenyang Military Region Special Forces Unit * Nanjing Military Region Special Forces Unit, nicknamed "Flying Dragon" * Nanjing Military Region Special Forces Unit, nicknamed "Oscar" * Lanzhou Military Region Special Forces Unit ** Macau Quick Reaction Platoon Colombia Colombian Air Force * Agrupación de Comandos Especiales Aéreos (ACOEA) Colombian National Armada * Agrupación de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas (AFEAUR) Counterterrorism Urban Special Forces Group * Batallón de Fuerzas Especiales de Infantería de Marina (BFEIM) * Grupos Autónomos y Unificados por la Libertad y la Antiextorsión (GAULA). Special anti-kidnapping and anti-extortion units. National Army of Colombia * Agrupación de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas (AFEAU) Anti-Terrorist Urban Special Forces Group. A joint service CT/Hostage rescue unit * Agrupacion de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas y Rurales (AFEAUR) Anti-Terrorist Urban and Rural Special Forces Groups * Brigada Contra el Narcotráfico * Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales * Fuerza de Despliegue Rápido (FUDRA) * Grupo de Acción Unificada por la Libertad Personal (GAULA). Special anti-kidnapping and anti-extortion units. Costa Rica Military of Costa Rica * Unidad Especial de Intervención - Special Intervention Unit UEI attached to the Presidency Côte d'Ivoire Military of Côte d'Ivoire * Rapid Intervention Battalion Croatia Croatian Army * Special Operations Battalion (BSD) (Bojna za specijalna djelovanja) * Military Intelligence Battalion (VOB) (Vojno-obavještajna bojna) Military police * Special Military Police Company (SSVP) (Satnija specijalne Vojne policije) Cuba Cuban Revolutionary Navy * Desembarco de Granma * Formacion de Missiones Especial Naval Cuban Revolutionary Army * Black Wasps – Tropas Especiales Avispas Negras Cyprus Cypriot National Guard * Special Forces Command (DKD) Cyprus Navy * Underwater Demolition Command (OYK) Czech Republic Armed Forces of the Czech Republic (ACR) * 102. Průzkumný Prapor (102nd Reconnaissance Battalion) * 601st Special Forces Group * SOG - Útvar speciálních operací vojenské policie (Special Operation Group Of Military Police) Denmark Danish Home Guard * SSR – Special Support & Reconnaissance Coy13 Royal Danish Army * Jægerkorpset14 * Protection Team14 Royal Danish Navy * Frømandskorpset15 * Slædepatruljen Sirius Ecuador Ecuadorian Army * 9th Special Forces Brigade PATRIA * Counter-terror unit "GOE" (Grupo de Operaciones Especiales) * Counter-terror unit "GIR" (Grupo de Intervencion y Rescate) * Jungle Warfare Special Operations Iwia Battalion No. 60 * Special Boat Detachments called Ratas de Río (engl. Sea Rats) or Fusileros Fluviales. Egypt Egyptian Army * Sai'qa Commando Regiments * Special Forces * Unit 777 Domestic Counter Terrorism * Unit 999 International Counter Terrorism Egyptian Navy * Naval Commando Regiment * Egyptian Navy SEALs El Salvador Salvadoran Army * Comando Especial Anti-Terrorista Estonia Estonian Army * Estonian Special Operations Force Finland Finnish Army * Utti Jaeger Regiment ** Erikoisjääkärit Special Jaegers ** Laskuvarjojääkärit Airborne Jaegers Finnish Border Guard * Southeast Finland Border Guard District ** Erikoisrajajääkärit Special Border Jaegers Finnish Navy * Gulf of Finland Naval Military Command ** Raivaajasukeltajat EOD Divers ** Taistelusukeltajat Combat Divers France Almost all French special forces are attached to the Commandement des Opérations Spéciales (COS). First circle: * Bureau forces spéciales, reassembling : * FKSOD special ops ** Commando parachutiste de l'Air n°10 (CPA 10) ** Escadrille spécialisée hélicoptères 1/67 Pyrénées, reassembling to escadron d'hélicoptères 1/67 Pyrénées ** Escadron de transport 3/61 Poitou * Brigade des Forces Spéciales Terre: ** 1er Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine (1er RPIMa) ** 4e Régiment d'Hélicoptères des Forces Spéciales (4e RHFS) ** 13e Régiment de Dragons Parachutistes (13e RDP) * Commandos-Marine: ** Commando Jaubert *** Escouade de contre-terrorisme et de libération d'otages ** Commando Kieffer ** Commando de Montfort ** Commando de Penfentenyo ** Commando Trépel ** Commando Hubert Second circle: * 17e Régiment du Génie Parachutiste (17e RGP) * Groupement des commandos parachutistes (GCP) ** Chuteurs opérationnels * GIGN The COS doesn't recognize the "second circle"; it's a popular expression employed by members of units of that circle. There isn't official text which mentions the second circle. Georgia * Georgian Armed Forces ** Special Forces Brigade *** Special Operations Battalion *** Rapid Response Battalion *** Naval Special Operations Group *** "Iverioni" Attack Battalion *** Support Battalion Germany German Army * Fernspählehrkompanie 200 * Kommando Spezialkräfte16 * Special Operations Force Air Rotary Wing German Navy * Kampfschwimmer17 Greece Hellenic Army * 1st Raider/Paratrooper Brigade (1η ΤΑΞΚΔ-ΑΛ) including ETA (Special Paratrooper Detachment) and Z' MAK (Zeta Amphibious Raider Squadron) Hellenic Navy * Underwater Demolition Command (OYK) Hellenic Air Force * 31st Special Operations Squadron (31 MEE) Guatemala Guatemalan Army * Kaibiles Hungary * HDF 34th ’László Bercsényi’ Special Operations Battalion India Main article: Special Forces of India Indian Army * Para Commandos18 Indian Navy * MARCOS19 Indian Air Force * Garud Commando Force20 Indonesia Indonesian Air Force * Paskhas * Den Bravo-90 Indonesian Army * Kopassus2122 * SAT-81 GULTOR Indonesian Navy * Denjakaneeded * Kesatuan Gurita2324 * Komando Pasukan Katak (Kopaska)2324 * Taifibneeded Iran Iranian Army * Takavar Revolutionary Guards * Quds Force Iraq Iraqi Army * Iraqi Special Operations Forces (ISOF) Ireland Irish Army * Fianóglach25 Irish Naval Service * Naval Service Diving Section Israel See also: Sayeret;Israeli Air Force * Shaldag Unit26 * Unit 66927 Israeli Army * Duvdevan Unit, undercover unit * Egoz Reconnaissance Unit * Sayeret Maglan * Sayeret Tzanhanim * Sayeret Golani * Sayeret Matkal26 * Sayeret Yahalom * Alpinist Unit, mountain warfare unit * LOTAR Eilat - counter-terrorism unit Israeli Navy * Shayetet 1328 Israeli Border Police * Yamas - the Israeli police special operations unit. Other * Mista'arvim - alleged Israeli undercover units * Kidon - alleged assassination unit Italy Main article: Italian special forces;Carabinieri * Gruppo di Intervento Speciale (GIS)2930 Italian Air Force * 17º Stormo Incursori (ex R.I.A.M., CCT)293132 Italian Army * 4th Alpini Parachutist (Ranger) Regiment "Monte Cervino" * 9th Parachute Assault Regiment "Col Moschin"293133 * 26th Special Operations Helicopter Unit "Giove" * 185th Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" Italian Navy * Comando Subacquei ed Incursori (COMSUBIN)2931 Japan Japan Ground Self-Defense Force * Special Forces Group Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force * Special Boarding Unit Japan Coast Guard * Special Security Team (SST) Jordan Joint Special Operations Command * 37th King Abdullah II Royal Special Forces Brigade * 101st Special Forces Battalion/Group * 71st Counter Terrorism Battalion * 5th Prince Hashem Bin Abdullah II Aviation Brigade * 61st Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR-61) * 81st Airborne Battalion * 91st Airborne Orientaion Battalion * 28th Prince Hussein Royal Rangers (Al-Saiqa) * 1st Royal Rangers Battalion * 2nd Royal Rangers Battalion * 3rd Royal Rangers Battaalion Royal Jordanian Land Force * 30th Paratrooper Brigade(Hussein Bin Ali) * 15th Khalid Bin Al-Waleed Airborne Battalion * King Faisal Airborne Battalion * 20th Tariq Bin Zyad Airborne Battalion Naval Special Forces * Royal Jordanian Navy Frogman Team * Royal Jordanian Navy Special Boat Unit Kenya Kenya Defence Forces * 20 Para Troopers elite commandos * Kenya Special Forces * Kenya Rangers Strike Forces Democratic People's Republic of Korea Korean People's Army * Special Operation Forces Republic of Korea Republic of Korea Ministry of National Defense * Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) ** Defense Intelligence Command (DIC) *** Army Intelligence Command (AIC) *** Underwater Demolition Unit (UDU) *** 20th Special Service Group * Defense Security Command (DSC) * Republic of Korea Air Force ** Combat Control Team (CCT) ** 6th Search and Rescue Group * Republic of Korea Army ** Special Warfare Command *** 707th Special Mission Battalion * Republic of Korea Navy ** Naval Special Warfare Flotilla *** Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) *** Sea Air Land Team (SEALs) *** Ship Salvage Unit (SSU) *** Special Mission Unit (SMU) *** Underwater Demolition Team (UDT) ** Republic of Korea Marine Corps (ROKMC) *** 1st Special Reconnaissance Battalion Latvia Latvian Army * Special Tasks Unit Lebanon Lebanese Army * Lebanese Commando Regiment Lebanese Navy * Lebanese Navy SEALs Regiment Lithuania Lithuanian Special Operations Force * Anti-terrorism Force squad (ARAS) * Combat Divers Service (CDS) * Special Operations Element (SOG) * Special Purpose Service (YPT) * Vytautas the Great Jaeger Battalion (VGJB) Malaysia Malaysian Army * Grup Gerak Khas ** 11th Gerak Khas Regiment ** 21st Commandos ** 22nd Commandos Royal Malaysian Navy * PASKAL Royal Malaysian Air Force * PASKAU Royal Johor Military Force * JMF Elite Forces Maldives Maldives National Defence Force * Special Forces Malta Armed Forces of Malta * C (Special Duties) Company * Rapid Deployment Team Mexico Mexican Army * Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales * Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales del Alto Mando * Grupo Anfibio de Fuerzas Especiales Mexican Navy * Fuerzas Especiales * Grupo De Alto Impacto Morocco * Land Army: ** 3 Commandos : Units Cobra, Aigle and Tigre * Royal Navy: ** 2 Battalions : Al Hoceima and El Ayoune * Royal Gendarmerie: ** Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie royale (G.I.G.R) Nepal Nepalese Army * Shree Singha Nath Battalion (Commandos) * Shree Bhairavnath Battalion (Para Commandos) * Shree Mahabir Battalion (Rangers) * Shree Yuddha Bhairav Battalion (Special Forces) * Shree Yuddha Kavach Battalion (Special Forces C.T. Wing) Netherlands Netherlands Marine Corps * Maritime Special Operations Forces (MARSOF) Royal Marechaussee (Netherlands gendarmerie corps) * Brigade Speciale Beveiligingsopdrachten (BSB) Royal Netherlands Army * Korps Commandotroepen (KCT) Royal Netherlands Air Force * Vlucht 5 Special group of pilots that transport the MARSOF and KCT. New Zealand New Zealand Army * New Zealand Special Air Service (NZ SAS)35 Nigeria Nigerian Navy * Nigerian Navy Special Boat Service (NNSBS) Norway Ministry of Defence * Forsvarets Spesialkommando (FSK)36 * Hærens Jegerkommando (HJK) * Marinejegerkommandoen (MJK)37 Oman * Sultans Special Force Pakistan Pakistan Air Force * Special Service Wing (SSW) Pakistan Army * Special Service Group (SSG) * Special Response Force (SRF) was inducted in April 2012 to strengthen the security of strategic nuclear assets.38 Pakistan Navy * Special Service Group Navy (SSGN) * Pakistan Marines Corps Paramilitary * Pakistan Rangers Anti Terrorist Wing was founded in 2004.Trained by Pakistan Special Service Group Zarrar Battalion and had several war games with British Special Air Service in Karachi. Panama Panamanian Public Forces * Institutional Protection Service Peru Peruvian Army * 1st Special Forces Brigade (1ra Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales) * 3rd Special Forces Brigade (3ra Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales) * 26th Special Forces Group "Quevedo" * Special Forces Group "Puma" Peruvian Navy * Fuerza de Operaciones Especiales Philippines Armed Forces of the Philippines * Presidential Security Group Philippine Air Force * 710th Special Operations Wing39 Philippine Army Special Operations Command * 1st Scout Ranger Regiment4041 * Special Forces Regiment42 * Light Reaction Battalion43 Philippine Coast Guard * Special Operations Group Philippine Marine Corps * Philippine Marine Corps Force Recon Battalion44 Philippine Navy * Naval Special Warfare Group Philippine CAFGU * Civilian Para-Military Forces Poland * Wojska Specjalne Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej ** Dowództwo Wojsk Specjalnych *** Jednostka Wojskowa Agat *** Jednostka Wojskowa Grom *** Jednostka Wojskowa Formoza *** Jednostka Wojskowa Komandosów *** Jednostka Wojskowa Nil Portugal Portuguese Army * Comandos50 * Pathfinders Company * Operações Especiais (Rangers)50 Portuguese Navy * Destacamento de Acções Especiais (DAE)51 Romania Ministry of Defense * Romanian Army: ** Regimentul 1 Operaţii Speciale (The Eagles) ** 528th Reconnaissance Battalion ** Detaşamentul de Intervenţie Rapidă, DIR52 Russia Main article: Spetsnaz*Russian Armed Forces ** Russian Airborne Troops *** 45th Detached Reconnaissance Regiment ** Russian Navy *** Russian commando frogmen battalions ** GRU *** Spetsnaz GRU **** 3rd Guards Spetsnaz Brigade **** Special Battalions Vostok and Zapad **** Other Spetsnaz brigades * Federal Security Service (Russia) ** Alpha Group ** (S.O.S.) Special Operations Service ** Vympel * Ministry of Internal Affairs (Russia) ** Internal Troops and OMSDON *** Rus (special forces) *** Vityaz (MVD) *** Other OZNAZ units ** Politsiya *** OMON *** SOBR *** "Kadyrov's spetsnaz" * Ministry of Justice (Russia) spetsnaz ** Saturn (detachment) ** Other special units Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia Army * 1'st Special Brigade * 64th Brigade * 66th Battalion * 85th Battalion * 88th Battalion * 91th Battalion * 99th Battalion Serbia 75 Serbian Armed Forces * 76 Serbian Army ** 77 Special Brigade53 * 78 Military Police Battalion "Cobras" * 79 Counter-terrorist Battalion "Falcons" * 80 63rd Parachute Battalion * 81 72nd Reconnaissance-Commando Battalion Singapore Singapore Army * Singapore Armed Forces Commando Formation (CDO FN) * Singapore Special Operations Force (SOF) Republic of Singapore Navy * Naval Diving Unit (NDU) Slovakia Slovak Army * 5th Special Forces Regiment Slovenia Slovenian Armed Forces * Special Operations Unit (ESD – Enota za Specialno Delovanje) * Specialized Unit for Special Tactics (PEST – Posebna Enota za Specialno Taktiko) Military Police * Light Divers Platoon South Africa South African National Defence Force * Special Forces Brigade54 Spain Spanish Air Force * Escuadrón de Zapadores Paracaidistas (EZAPAC) Spanish Army * Mando de Operaciones Especiales55 Spanish Marine Corps the oldest Marine Corps in the world * Fuerza de Guerra Naval Especial (FGNE) 56 Sri Lanka Sri Lanka Army * Special Forces Regiment ** Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol * Commando Regiment Sri Lanka Navy * Special Boat Squadron * Rapid Action Boat Squadron Sri Lanka Air Force * SLAF Regiment Special Force Sweden Swedish Armed Forces * Särskilda Operationsgruppen (SOG) * Särskilda Inhämtningsgruppen (SIG) * Särskilda Skyddsgruppen (SSG) * Kustjägarna (KJ) * Fallskärmsjägarna (FJS) Switzerland Swiss Army Kommando Spezialkräfte KSK (Special Forces Command) * Army Reconnaissance Detachment (ARD 10)5758 * Fallschirmaufklärer Kompanie 17 (Parachute Reconnaissance Company 17) * Militärpolizei Spezialdetachement (Military Police Special Detachment) Grenadier Kommando 1 (Grenadier Command 1) * Grenadier Battalion 20 * Grenadier Battalion 30 * Grenadier Battalion 40 Syria Syrian Army * 14th Special Forces Division Thailand Main article: Special Forces of Thailand;Royal Thai Air Force * Royal Thai Air Force Commando Company * Royal Thai Air Force Pararescue Royal Thai Army * Special Forces Royal Thai Marine Corps * Marine Reconnaissance Battalion Royal Thai Navy * Royal Thai Navy SEALs Republic of China (Taiwan) Republic of China Army * 101st Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalion * Special Operation Command Republic of China Marine Corps * Amphibious Reconnaissance and Patrol Unit Republic of China Navy * Underwater Demolition Units (UDU)/ Navy SEALs Republic of China Air Force * Paratrooper Special Tactics unit Turkey Turkish General Staff * Maroon Berets (known as "Bordo Bereliler") Turkish Air Force * Combat Search and Rescue (MAK) * AKİP commandos Turkish Navy * Su Altı Savunma * Su Altı Taarruz Turkish Gendarmerie * Gendarmerie Commandos (Jandarma Özel Asayiş Komutanlığı – JÖAK) * Gendarmerie Special Operations (Jandarma Özel Harekat – JÖH) United Kingdom British Armed Forces British Army * 18 (UKSF) Signal Regiment * 22 Special Air Service the grandfather of all modern special forces units * 21 Special Air Service (Artists) (Reserve) * 23 Special Air Service * Special Reconnaissance Regiment 14 Intelligence Company * Pathfinder Group * 1 RIFLES * Royal Gurkha Rifles Joint Service * Special Forces Support Group 1 PARA F Coy Royal Marines * 3 Commando Brigade Royal Air Force/Army Air Corps * Joint Special Forces Aviation Wing 7 Squadron RAF 657 Squadron AAC 658 Squadron AAC * No. II Squadron RAF Regiment Royal Navy * Special Boat Service * Special Boat Service (Reserve) * Royal Marines Corps 40 Commando 42 Commando 43 Commando Fleet Protection Group 45 Commando 30 Commando Information Exploitation Group 1 Assault Group Royal Marines United States Main article: United States special operations forces Venezuela * Special Operations Brigade "Generalísimo Francisco de Miranda" Venezuelan Air Force * Special Operations Squadron Venezuelan Army * 106 Special Operations Battalion * 506 Special Operations Battalion Venezuelan National Guard * Special Actions Group (Grupo de Acciones Especiales) * Counter Extortion and Hostage Groups (Grupos Anti-Extorsión y Secuestros – GAES -) Vietnam Vietnam People's Army * Vietnam Commando (Đặc công Việt Nam) Zimbabwe Main article: Special Forces of Zimbabwe;Zimbabwe National Army * Boat Squadron * Combat Diving Unit * Special Air Service (Formerly Rhodesian)